If We Can Sparkle He May Land Tonight
by Reefgirl
Summary: Jack and Martha talk music while stargazing on the sand in Cardiff Bay and contemplating a certain 'Starman' JackXMartha


Rating: K+

Spoilers: Utopia

Pairings: Jack/Martha

Summary: Martha and Jack discuss music and the 'Starman waiting in the sky'

Disclaimer: I own none of the Dr Who stuff or Starman

Authors Notes: Music and Plot Bunnies are a dangerous thing where I'm concerned (As those who've read any of my Atlantis songfics will know) the idea came to me while I was shopping for food and Starman came on my iPod, weird how and when bunnies bite. I'm also assuming Martha is the oldest then Leo then Tish

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Martha was lying on her back on the sands of Cardiff Bay looking up at the night sky, the Tardis needed a 24-hour pit stop so the Doctor had holed up in the Library for a few hours and Jack had dragged her along to meet his friends from Torchwood. After restocking the fridge, you could never trust men to keep the essentials in a kitchen, and picking up a few little luxuries for herself, so how come Earth was the only place in the universe that you could get chocolate and bubble bath, she was now indulging in an old pastime from her childhood, stargazing. She thought about calling Tish but it was a Saturday and her socialite little sister would be out partying somewhere, Leo was busy with his family, Dad had Annalise to deal with and Mum was...well Mum. Martha started singing to herself,

"Hey gorgeous, didn't know you were a Bowie fan" said Captain Jack Harkness as he sat himself down next to her,

"I grew up listening to him, Mum was a big fan of his" she replied. Jack laid down next to her and looked up into the night sky

"I can never get enough of the Earth sky," he said, Martha sighed

"Yeah, no matter where I've been in the universe you can't beat looking at the stars over Earth" she replied.

"You can't beat twentieth century music either" Jack rolled onto his side to face Martha. "Mmm, The Beatles at the Cavern Club, The Stones at Altamont, Bob Dylan at the Newport Folk Festival, Jimi Hendrix at the Marquee Club and of course _the_ best concert ever, Woodstock" he chuckled "what a blast that was, talk about sex, drugs and rock 'n' roll" he said with a grin. Martha rolled over to face him

"You're such a slut," she said laughing

"I've been called a lot worse" he replied.

"So, all the concert's was that during your time as a Time Agent?" she asked

"No, I saw it all first hand when I came back to Earth after Game Station, when I stopped sulking and trying to kill myself I thought I'd check out the best bits of the twentieth century" Jack sighed "and some of the worst but it was worth it" he said.

"I'd love to see Woodstock, d'you think the Doctor would take us," she asked

"We could ask him I guess, unless the universe explodes" he replied with a chuckle

"And David Bowie I'd love to see David Bowie, in the 70's I think", she said.

"Yeah" replied Jack "so why that particular song?"

"I used to lie in the garden at night when I was a kid, looking up at the stars and wondering if there really was a Starman out there, waiting in the sky, it used to drive mum and dad mad finding me out in the garden looking for spacemen" she said with a wistful sigh.

"Guess we found him or he found us, that Starman" said Jack

"Yeah, I never thought of it like that" Martha replied. She shivered and sat up as a breeze blew across the bay "I'd better go back"; Jack sat up and put his arms around her, wrapping them both in his coat

"Don't do that," he whispered. Martha snuggled into him, he might be an intergalactic slapper but at least he noticed her, Jack kissed the top of her head

"_Didn't know what time it was and the lights were low, I leaned back on my radio, some cat was layin' down some rock 'n' roll 'lotta soul, _

_he said, Then the loud sound did seem to fade, Came back like a slow voice on a wave of phase, That weren't no D.J. that was hazy cosmic jive_" he sang. She looked up at him, smiled and joined in

"_There's a starman waiting in the sky, He'd like to come and meet us, but he thinks he'd blow our minds_". The Doctor walked along the beach looking for Jack and Martha, in the distance he saw them huddled together and decided to leave them to whatever it was that was making them so happy.


End file.
